


What Karen Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Her

by geeky_neanderthal



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Other, dds3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_neanderthal/pseuds/geeky_neanderthal
Summary: I posted this story on my tumblr as well so go follow me (@ gilbxrt-blythe) if you want content like thatBasically it was a prompt that started as Foggy helping Karen adapt to Matt being blind, but I added a surprise little twist at the end ;)





	What Karen Doesn’t Know Won’t Hurt Her

•~•  
“What? No, no way.” Foggy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“Yep, It’s true!” Karen managed to say through her laughing. She had gone for drinks with Foggy after Matt had left work feeling sick, and now the story of what happened earlier that day slipped out and they couldn’t stop giggling.

“You didn’t!” 

“I did! I know, I’m horrible. I did a horrible, awful thing!” 

“Hell yeah you did!” They both burst into laughter even more. “You tripped a blind man!”

“It was an accident!” She protested.

“What’s next Karen? Kick a dog? Scream at a baby? Who knows!” Foggy’s words were becoming slurred. They had had a lot to drink, and even though they weren’t the loudest people in the bar, they definitely weren’t the quietest. 

“Yeah well,” she started, “I never know how to act around him! I’m not freaked out by the blindness thing, but I just can’t help but be... awkward around him.” 

“Easy, just don’t be awkward about it!” Foggy declared. 

“Easier said than done.” 

“I went through the same thing when Matt first moved in in college. When you stand there waiting for him to reach out for something, when you ask for your favourite brand of chips only he can’t read the logo, the awkward silences, the whole thing.” 

Karen listened, eager for his help.

“So how do you adapt to that kind of change?”   
Foggy sighed, “It just takes time. Matt’s still a person just like you or me. So just treat him like one. After that it’s just letting your hand get used to putting something in his hand, or biting your tongue before commenting how pretty a sunset is. Stuff like that.”

Karen nodded. Matt was a person and she knew that, she just had to relax around him. 

A while later, Matt walked into the bar. His eye was bruised and his lip was busted, but he seemed to be smiling. 

“Hey, Matt! You made it!” She and Foggy walked over and pulled him into a hug. He winced slightly, but spoke.

“Yeah, I was feeling a bit better, so when I got Foggy’s drunk calls saying you guys were at Josie’s I decided to come over.” 

“Well you don’t seem to be feeling better. You look like shiiiit my friend! Have you seen yourself?!” Foggy babbled after taking another shot. “Oh, wait, my bad. No eyes, sorry.” He laughed and laughed until he was wheezing.

“Mmm, not how blindness works Fog, and I also think you’re wasted right now so I’m going to call you a cab,” Matt chuckled in good nature.

“See Karen? I totally just insulted him and I just chose to not make it awkward at all. Problem solved!” He shook his fist at the ceiling in triumph. 

Twenty minutes later, the cab showed up. By then, Foggy had both his arms around them after several more shots and a round of darts Matt would rather not talk about, and was hugging both Matt and Karen tightly. Karen was now fairly hammered, though she was still much more civilized than Foggy. She and Matt shoved him into the cab and waved as it left. Karen was drunk, so she leaned on Matt and was giggling like crazy.

“You never have to feel awkward around me. You know that, right?” Matt’s tone was warm and understanding and if Karen didn’t know any better, she’d say it was attractive. 

“Yes, I know. It was stupid I’m sorry. But hey, Foggy helped me. I’m glad I have a friend like him. Even if he can’t hold his liquor at all. I think he threw up on my shoes,” Karen groaned as she looked down to see a stained pair of leather flats that were no longer black. 

“Yeah, there’s no one like Foggy,” Matt laughed, but the kind of laugh that was soft like it was almost just a breath. He paused, and then continued, “Hey. You wanna know a secret?”   
Karen nodded, wondering if he would finally tell her how his pretty face really got beaten up.   
“I can see.” 

Karen stood there. She looked shocked. Matt had an intense look on his face, but then Karen started laughing. She was pretty wasted and everything was a joke to her in this state.   
“Pssh, nahh, you’re joking,” she snorted and giggled as she lightly nudged Matt’s shoulder. He laughed quietly, even though he didn’t seem to be joking about his last statement in the slightest. He just smiled and replied, “Let’s get you home.” 

The next day, Karen woke up hungover as hell. She was so tired and the lights were so bright as she rubbed her temples. She could barely remember what had happened last night. Foggy had helped her with her problem, Matt joined them, they had an— intense, to say the least—game of darts, she was pretty sure Foggy got a cab, but after that, her mind went blank. 

Oh well. It’s not like anyting life changing could have happened, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m actually kind of proud of this lol idk but hope you guys liked it ;)


End file.
